


Killer

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [28]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another one written for Halloween, Death, Halloween, M/M, Murder, Requested, They're at Pax, Yandere, Yandere Gar, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "If I can't have you, then no one can..."Or, the one where Gar is a Yandere who wants Patrck all to himeslf





	Killer

Pat squeezed his eyes shut as the sharp point of a knife was pressed against his back. His body tried to flinch away, but the cold rough fingers digging into his shoulder prevented him from doing so. The smell of iron and stomach acid filled his mouth as the knife twisted further into him. He chocked out a sob, his knees falling out from under him.

"Gar,"

He wasn't sure how this happened. All he was supposed to do was retrieve Gar from his room so they could go to their panel. That was it. Nothing too difficult or different then what he had to do most of the time.

"I'm sorry, it had to be done," more blood spilled from Pat's wound as he listened to Gar's rough voice. He was crying, his quite sobs echoing through the room with Pat's. Patrick could feel Gar's hand on his head, petting it almost soothingly as Patrick bled to death.

"Why" Patrick asked, he could feel his eyes becoming heavy, sleepyness surrounding him like a warm blanket. His mind was swimming with questions, yet his mouth felt like sand when he tried to speak again. Gar didn't respond for awhile, his hand still petting Patrick's hair as he held Pat to his chest.

"Because I love you, I love you, I love you so much. And I couldn't stand seeing you with..." Gar gripped Patrick closer, not saying anyone's name in particular. Patrick let out another sob, his body shaking from cry and the chill that seemed to infect his whole party.

"If I can't have you, then no one can..."


End file.
